Broken Mirror
by CircleOfRage
Summary: Nero aka Sandra is the daughter of Kane though she didn't kno until she was 14. After going to a live raw event in Boston, she gets into a fight. Two wrestlers discover her skills and gets into the wwe. follow her journey as she finds love and friendship and the other drama that goes with it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first wrestling fic so be nice but i would appreciate reviews please_

Prologue

As I stood in the ring with my titles held high I smiled to myself.

I couldn't believe what I done I had achieved the one thing I had seen chyna doll do. I had the intercontinental and the WWE championships in both of my hands. The whole Wwe universe was shocked at my accomplishment even Michael Cole gave me a hug and he hate everybody except himself.

I wasn't just Nero the devil's favorite demon Kane's daughter I was something more, I was a true champion. As I walk away from the ring my dad and uncle the undertaker gave me a hug.

I pulled away and gave them a kiss on the cheek and I walked to backstage to mine, my dad's and uncle's lockeroom. I put my new titles on the coffee table and stared at them from across the room, "My dream as come true." I smiled and thought way back to the day I became a WWE superstar. Back them I never new that Glenn Thomas Jacobs also known as Kane the devil's favorite demon was my dad.

So how exactly did I end up here? And how did I find out that the most dangerous man in the Wwe was my dad? Lets just say it's a long story.

_yes i know its short but i promise i will update it with a longer chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own the wwe or its wrestlers vinny mac does nor do I own Motley Crue or it band members Electra Records does.. All characters belong to WWE and Electra Records except my oc (Nero and Brandy and others to come) And I do not make any money for my writings or poetry and I m mixing up the eras of the wwe (the 90 s and 2000 s) I m not following any of the dates I m making mine up And last but not least .Nikki Sixx and Vince Neil only have one daughter apiece

Chapter 2 Its Time For Raw

But Dad. No. Daddy this is going to be make last raw super show for another six months. I said no. Daddy let me go I promise I will be a good princess. My dad Nikki Sixx shook his head, How may times do I have to say it no you are not going. But daddy I already bought the tickets and I m going to take Brandy with me just let me go and I won t ask for anything for a week I promise. My dad sighed, You already bought the tickets, he rolled his eyes and sighed again, Tommy had something to do with this now did he? Um maybe, I hugged him really tight and gave my puppy dog eyes, please daddy pretty pretty please? He smiled and kissed my forehead, Ok you can go as long as you and Brandy come back sober you can go to the next raw super show. I smiled and jump high in the air, Yay! I hugged him and left with brandy who made her dad Vince Neil and my dad drive us to the arena. I gave my dad and Vince a hug and Brandy gave her dad and my dad a hug and we left. As we drove I smiled and hugged my dad s shoulders, Thank you daddy this makes me happy. He sighed, Your jus a spoiled brat that s all honey. But I m also your princess right daddy. Of course you are honey but sit back so I can drive without you shouting in my ear. I laughed, Ok daddy. I sat back and smiled at Brandy, So I hear Triple H is supposed to wrestle tonight. Yep he s wrestling CM Punk remember to see who the real champ is. And that champ is Triple H. No CM Punk. No Triple H. I rolled my eyes, Ill argue with you later. Vince laughed, I can t think of how many times you two argue in a day. Brandy laughed and hugged her dad s shoulders, We love to push each others buttons daddy. Vince held Brandy s hand, Princess dear sit back or do you want Nikki to get a ticket. She kissed his cheek and sat back. Then she whispered in my ear, Triple H. I face palmed myself, CM Punk. he gave me that evil smile and turned to face to window. When we got to the arena we stepped out and gave our dads a hug and a kiss. They gave us 50 bucks a piece and left. My daddy told me to stay in my seat at all times. I always wondered why I could meet any of the superstars I love to watch perform inside the ring but I didn t say a word but nod my head and shut the door. Vince told me that my dad is paranoid I laughed and gave him a hug and me and Brandy left.

Third Person Nikki watched his daughter and her best and childhood friend leave he sighed, Vince I wanna tell her but I don t know how to. Vince patted Nikki s shoulder, Don t worry she will know one day on her own or you will tell her but until that day just go with the flow and enjoy her while you can cause if I know her well enough she will run back to her real parents when she figures out who her they are. I know Vince that s why I m trying to keep her from these wrestling shows she might run into her real dad what if she sees him and he recognizes her and tells her the truth or what if Vince cut him off , Relax as long as she stays in the crowd and doesn t draw attention to herself she will be fine now will you stop worrying. Vince laughed as he drove back to the hotel where he and his band Motley Crue were staying.

Nikki s POV As we drove back I couldn t help but wonder what if she ever meets her real parents? What if she only knew her parents were her favorite wrestlers Kane and Lita or as I knew them Glenn Jacobs and Amy Dumas. What if she only knew? My greatest fears is she will leave me and her family to go see them to see the wrestling world face to face I only hope that when she finds out that person that will tell her will be me. I always was scared and felt sorry for her I raised her since she was 2 she was my daughter even though she was my adoptive daughter she is still my princess an I hope when I do tell her who her real parent are that she will still be her with me I love her so much I don t want her to leave me yet she s only 14. My only child.  
Sandra s POV Me and Brandy were big D Generation X fans and The Brothers of Destruction fans we also liked Team Extreme even though we fight and argue who is the best high flyer Matt or Jeff Hardy. I was wearing a Team Extreme shirt with a black tank top underneath, I had black dickies pants on with black Dr. Martin shoes. My hair was long black and curly. Brandy was wearing a black see through tank top her hair was dyed green, blue, red, and purple. She had a fishnet shirt over her tank top she was wearing the same pants and shoes like mine. we were dressed just exactly like team extreme but we didn t have my brother Shandon with us so we didn t have a Lita look alike. My names is Sandra Marie Rose Sixx, I am 14 and die hard wrestling and heavy metal fan my dad Nikki plays in a band called Motley Crue. We are here in Boston for a show the next day but right now we are here at the raw super show to see DX and Team Extreme. Me and Brandy had ringside tickets which was awesome we could try and get some blood again. Sandra why are we dressed as Team Extreme? Because last time were dressed as DX remember? Oh yeah. We smiled at each other, Besides Brandy I love being Matt for a day even though I have to get up at 4 o clock in the morning. Brandy laughed and looked at her watch, We have five minutes so we can sit here and relax. Brandy leaned back in her chair and cross her arms over her chest just as she was about to dose off the fireworks blasted and she jumped and nearly fell out of her chair. I couldn t help but laugh, Brandy you silly. We stopped and listened and Cm Punk s music Cult of Personality blasted through the speakers and we jump high into the air, Punk is awesome. He is my straight Edge warrior. I thought Jeff was your warrior. He is my other warrior. Well sheamus is mine. Brandy smile as Cm Punk flashed his wwe championship belt to the wwe universe. I was amazed at how awesome he carried himself sometimes I wished I could have that man because he was unlike these rude showoffs like dolph ziggler he talked shit and backed it up with a good ass kicking SES style. Punk grabbed a Microphone and sat in the middle of the ring and smiled, Yes I am back and I am ready to kick some ass! The crowd screamed and chanted CM PUNK! I even screamed his name he smiled and continued, I have the true championship and Triple H thinks he as the belt but nope I m here ready to fight and he s backstage hiding from me and all of you. The crowd screamed louder and Punk continued, I will show al of you who the true champion is because I fought for this belt and I will defend it anytime, anywhere. Just as he was about to talk again Triple H s music The Game busted out of the speakers and he came with the other wwe championship and pinked up punk by his shirt, Punk I had enough of your nonsense I hate you and everything about you no you do not have the championshi earned it in a ladder match it is mine and I deserve it so take that belt home and stop saying you have the belt because I do. Triple H let go of Punk and Punk kicked him in the face with Shawn s own finisher Sweet Chin Music and he left the ring. Shawn Michaels came out and helped Triple H out of the ring.

Yes its still short but have patients people come one now review please I need to know if I can continue 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own the wwe or its wrestlers vinny mac does nor do I own Motley Crue or it band members Electra Records does.. All characters belong to WWE and Electra Records except my oc (Nero and Brandy and others to come) And I do not make any money for my writings or poetry and I m mixing up the eras of the wwe (the 90 s and 2000 s) I m not following any of the dates I m making mine up And last but not least .Nikki Sixx and Vince Neil only have one daughter apiece

Chapter 3 Here Come s Kane

I loved all the matches Dolph Ziggler vs. X-Pac ended quickly with X-Pac winning, then Beth Phoenix vs. Candice Michelle went by fast and Candice won me and Brandy screamed, Hell yeah down with Phoenix Then it was the Hardyz vs. R-Boom (Kofi Kingston and R-truth) and The Hardyz won with a Swaton Bomb from Jeff. Then he came the next match was Kane and Lita vs. Edge and Trish Stratus which made Brandy mad because she hated Trish she called her, The blonde Booty call. Which makes me laugh Brandy sat down. Brady your being silly stand up and cheer Kane and Lita. Nope not with Blonde Booty Call out there she makes me sick. Oh gezz Brandy your being mean. I showed her my puppy dog eyes, Sandra that s not going to work. I smiled my evil Nikki Sixx smile, Ok then your going to miss it. I will see it sitting down and that s my last word. Brandy stuck her nose in the air I just laughed at her and then Slow Chemical blasted through the speakers. I screamed, My demon kick edge s ass. Kane and Lita came walking down the ring Lita had injured ribs Kane told her not to fight but she decided to fight anyway by the time Kane burned the ring with the fire from hell Lita made her way down and stood at his corner. I loved Kane and Lita . Though I loved Lita more she was with Team Xtreme but then she got with Edge and things went ugly. Now Kane was harassing her he even made her marry him which made me cry when they got married she was so sad and scared through the whole wedding. I loved Kane too I first see him when he buried his own brother The Undertaker alive I loved the way he could hurt anyone he wanted and have no remorse. He was a demon from hell and I loved it. Kane and Lita are my favorite wrestlers. In the ring Lita and Trish started things off Trish kicked her on the jaw and Lita Irish whipped her to the corner. Lita punched Trish ten times in the head and suplexed her to the mat and pinned Trish. 1. ..2. . And Trish kicked out. Edge threw Trish a steel chair and Trish began hitting Lita with it out of nowhere Lita gave Trish a DDT and pinned her again. 1. 2. .3. Lita stood on top of the turnbuckle and the whole arena cheered then she gave Edge a nod. I lost my breath, Edge walked over and grabbed Kane forcing him into the ring, Lita gave him his black briefcase and hit Kane in the head, Kane fell and was knocked out cold. Lita stepped inside the ring and ran into Edge s arms. I dropped my jaw as I saw Edge and Lita kiss in the middle of the ring. They both left the ring and started walking away. Kane sat up and saw Edge and Lita walk away, he looked at them in shock as they kissed again on the stage the arena cheered and screamed, EDGE AND LITA Kane cried and ran backstage and Edge and Lita smiled and left the stage. I cheered I would of never thought that Lita would get out of that marriage and Edge saved her I smiled to myself, Lita your going to be happy now I know it. The next match was Cm Punk vs. Triple H they couldn t wait for another pay per view so they wanted to end the arguments right now. I decided to get some Pepsi and popcorn while I waited for the match I didn t want to sit through another Chris Jericho speech, I told Brandy and I was off to the concession stand. I ordered my stuff and waited while I was waiting somebody tapped my shoulder, Hey do you mind but your holding up the line. Oh I m sorry. I looked up and it was Jeff Hardy I almost screamed but I held my strength and stepped aside, Sorry I didn t notice. Its all good it happens you know. Yeah. I blushed a little and Jeff noticed, You don t have to be nervous around me I m not wrestling right now. I smiled, I m sorry you and Matt are my idols and. Jeff cut me off, It all good believe me it happens when I first met Beth she acted like this too except she didn t know I was a wrestler you know so relax sweetheart. Ok . I breathed and smiled, I could believe it I was talking to Jeff Hardy my stomach was full of butterflies he was even cuter in person. I grabbed my stuff and left, Well Jeff I m going back to my seat it was nice talking to you. You too and I didn t catch your name. Its Sandra ..Sandra Marie Rose Sixx. Wow speaking of idols. It was my turn to laugh, Ill tell my dad you said hi. Sound great I love your dads band Matt it a guns and roses freak but in a Motley Crue freak. Wow awesome well take care Jeff and tell Matt hi. Will do see you. See you. I smiled I couldn t wait to tell dad I actually talked to a wrestler this time. I made it in time to see Cm Punk make his way to the ring. Where were you Sandra? Brady said while taking some popcorn. I met Jeff Hardy. Brady s jaw dropped, No way. Yes way at the stand. Lucky girl did you get something signed. No I didn t he didn t have a sharpie. Darn it. I know. Then out of no where the game blasted through the speakers and Triple H came out with his championship belt. I was amazed at him I always wanted to get on my knees and bow. Brandy never understood that part me but its jus how I felt. The match was going to start and I was tapped on my shoulder and Brandy was frozen, What the hell. I wondered as I turned around. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own the wwe or its wrestlers vinny mac does nor do I own Motley Crue or it band members Electra Records does.. All characters belong to WWE and Electra Records except my oc (Nero and Brandy and others to come) And I do not make any money for my writings or poetry and I m mixing up the eras of the wwe (the 90 s and 2000 s) I m not following any of the dates I m making mine up And last but not least .Nikki Sixx and Vince Neil only have one daughter apiece

Chapter 4 The Hardyz and a surprise

I turned around and there stood Jeff Hardy with his brother matt, Sandra is are these seats behind you taken? I swallowed my nervousness first, Nope go head and sit down. I said as Triple H with his championship belt made his entrance inside the ring. Brandy about fainted then I slapped her ass discreetly to calm her down. Then I smiled as Cult of Personality blasted through the speakers and Cm Punk with his championship belt came down the stage and made his entrance while screaming Best in the World! I smiled as I saw him step up to Triple H and raise his belt high in front of Triple H s face and Triple H raise his belt in front of Cm Punk s face the arena went nuts and me and Brandy felt Jeff and Matt watching us s we screamed for Cm Punk and Triple H. Jeff ran his finger down my spine and Matt must done the same thing to Brandy because we froze and they slowly ran their fingers down our backs and they leaned in breathed down our necks saying, You can watch this match later come with us and we will show you guys what we want from you. I nodded no and Brandy nodded no. Jeff ran his hand up my back tracing my spine which sent shivers down my neck. And he ran his hand down my shoulders onto my breast and squeezing them lightly, he kissed my neck and ran his hand down to my thigh and rubbed my pussy. I gasped in pleasure and Brandy did at the same time. Meanwhile, Triple H and Cm Punk had words before the match started. Triple H grabbed a mic first, Cm Punk I remember when I won my first title the Intercontental Championship and I won it because I was hungry for greatness and when I raised my new title above my head I realized my hard work had paid off .so when you think you won the wwe championship at wrestle mania you are wrong I won it first and you know it and I will prove I won it first so quit trying to steal what s mine. Cm Punk stood and nodded his head as Triple H told his story and I was groaning and melting at Jeff s touch he pushed his hand under my legs and slid them on my ass and squeezed it and kissed my neck at the same time I moaned quietly and Jeff smiled and ran both of his hands on my pussy and rubbed it and continued to kiss my neck.

(Brandy s POV) Matt kissed my neck as he ran his hands from my neck, down to my pussy his kept rubbing it and kissing my neck. I felt his breath down my neck. At one point with his left hand he unzipped my zipper on my pants and rubbed my pussy through my panties, with his right hand he rubbed my breast and kissed my neck at all of my sensitive places I was getting wet I barely heard Triple H s speech at Matt squeezed my ass and without telling me he put both hands in my pants and pushed my panties out of his way and thrusted a finger inside me I arched my back and moaned, matt kissed my neck and told me to relax. I almost wanted to push against his finger he kept squeezing a breast and kissing my neck I thought I was dreaming I wanted to slap myself awake in case it was a dream.

(Sandra s POV) I heard Brandy moaning louder and louder with each moan Brandy was making it jus made me wet even more. Jeff somehow unzipped the zipper on the right side of my pants and pushed his hands inside and started thrusting his finger inside me I started to moan and arch my back I couldn t hear the rest of Triple H s speech and Jeff kept fingering my pussy as he lightly kissed my the back of my neck down on my spine and told me to relax and pretend I was still watching the match. I looked and saw Cm Punk walk up to Triple H with his title belt proudly on his right shoulder, I stood here in for many years and if I learned anything from legends like yourself then it this when somebody tries to take what is yours then do what s right and fight back. Punk gave his belt to the referee and Triple H did the same as soon as Triple h took his shirt off Punk pushed him into a corner and punch him first in the face, the punk bent Triple h down and started punching his neck and upper back Triple H grabbed Punk s head and put his head between his legs. As soon as Triple H prepared Punk for the pedigree, Jeff thrusted his finger so deep I moaned loudly but since the crowd was so loud nobody could hear me seconds after that I came on his hand. Meanwhile, Triple H landed the first pedigree on Punk and Punk rolled over and roundhouse kicked Triple H, and Triple H fell on his knees Punk picked up Triple H and landed a DDT and went for the pin ..1. 2...a kick out from Triple H. Punk grabbed Triple H by his hair and Irish whipped him into a corner of the ring then Punk ran and landed a running high knee. Triple H stood up and started throwing and landing punches to Punk till he cornered him then Triple H grabbed Punk by the neck and landed a neck breaker and went for the pin .1...2. kick out by Punk. The crowd gasped as Punk barely stood up and punched Triple H then Punk landed another DDT and went for the pin..1. 2. a kick out by Triple H. Then out of nowhere Triple H grabbed Punk and landed another pedigree and went for the pin 1. 2. 3. . And your winner and true WWE Champion The Game Triple H Punk rolled over and fell out of the ring and Triple H grabbed his rightfully owned title and held it high. As Triple Hs music The Game blasted out of the speakers Matt and Jeff thrusted harder and harder in our pussies. Then Jeff curled his finger and I came hard a second time. Matt must of curled his finger too because she orgasmed hard Matt kissed her neck and pulled his hand out of her pants and zipped them up. Jeff did the same thing his wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close then whispered, I know I m married but I just had to feel your kitty cat and Matt insisted so we took the chance I hope you girls came come with us backstage so we can explore those bodies more. Jeff ran his fingers on my tummy with tickled I elbowed his ribs and he laughed. After I calmed down I reached behind me and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head so close to my face I could feel his breath down my neck, Jeff I m only 14 that s not right you gave me enough plus your way older then me you could go to prison wait till I m old enough when I turn 18 then I will let you in but just not now ok. He smiled and turn me over to the position when I was straddling in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist again, Ok then I will wait for you one day I will take you but jus not today. I nodded my head and I rested my head on his chest I felt safe in his arms.

(Brandy s POV)  
Matt tickled my ribs and smiled, Why don t you let me take more of this body huh I smiled and turned around to straddle his waist and lightly kissed him on his cheek, Matt you know I would love to but sadly I m only 14 and it not right you could go to prison and I don t want that wait till I m 18 and you can have me but jus not today ok. His face looked disappointed, Ok I guess I can wait four years for you but promise me you will save that v card for me. He pointed at my pussy I gave him a sister smile, I promise Matty. I winked at him and he hugged me. I never felt so safe.

(Sandra s POV) Me and Brady turned back around just in time for the next match which was Rey Mysterio vs. Eddie Guerrero. Rey came out first dressed in red color gear I loved his entrance the fireworks matched his ring gear every time From San Diego, California he is the master of the 619 Rey Mysterio! I smiled when I heard Viva La Rasa blast out of the speakers. Eddie Mr. Latino heat I smiled has he came driving to the ring in a green low-rider and Batista in the passenger seat. Jeff and I smiled at each other as Eddie entered the ring. And From San Antonio, Texas he is the Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero! Rey started things off by kickin Eddie in the gut and irish whipping him the a corner Rey was gonna scissor kick Eddie but Eddie kicked Rey in the face then Eddie threw Rey on the ropes and close lined Rey down. Rey got back up and started throwing punches to Eddie s face then Rey scissor kicked Eddie and prepared him for his finisher the 619. Rey landed the 619 and went for the pin 1...2...a kick out from Eddie. Eddie sat up and gabbed Rey and suplexed him 1. .2. .3 and Rey is down. Then Edie goes on the top turnbuckle and leaped for the frog splash and lands it and goes for the pin 1. 2. .3. And your winner Eddie Guerrero! Rey rolled out and left the ring. Batista came inside the ring and raised Eddie s arm then they both walkd away from the ring. I smiled and said to myself, Can raw get any better then this 


End file.
